Entre dragones y magia renace el amor
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: Lucy esta dispuesta a dejar fairy tail desues de que Natsu la humilla por culpa de Lisanna encontrando en Sting, Rogue y Miyuki el apoyo necesario para volverse mas fuerte y demostrarle al dragon slayer de fuego que no es debil. Sting x Lucy. Rogue x Oc.


_**Disclairme Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Miyuki es un personaje creado por mí que por cierto en esta historia aparecerá con el apellido Uchiha. **_

_**Advertencia: El siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez y lemon si eres menor de 16 no leas si lo haces pídeles permiso a tus padres. **_

_**Autor: Kuragari Uchiha.**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Nombre: Entre dragones y magia renace el amor. **_

_**Pareja principal: Sting Eucliffe y Lucy Heartfilia. **_

_**Rogué Cheney y Miyuki Uchiha. **_

_**Natsu Dragnnel y Lisanna Strauss entre otras. **_

_**AU. **_

_**Crackfic.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Disculpa pero esta es una historia crack donde Sting y Lucy son la pareja principal si no te gusta esta pareja disculpa pero ¿Qué mierda haces aquí leyendo esta historia? Si vas a opinar que no te gusta esta pareja mejor no leas y ahórrate el mal comentario y ve a joder a otro lado… **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_Flash Back: Rubia yo sabía que estabas loca pero nunca imagine que fueras tan bien bipolar.- _

_**Pensamientos: Malditos rubios acaso no pueden guardar silencio. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**-‟El hecho de que una persona sonríe todo el tiempo, no significa que su vida es perfecta.- Anónimo". **_

_**-Donde no puedas amar no te demores.- Frida Khalo.**_

_**-‟Si tomo el rock como religión es porque la música es en lo único que creo.- Anónimo". **_

_**-‟No me drogo MI LOCURA es natural."**_

_**-‟El físico atrae pero que le guste el rock enamora."**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capítulo I **_

Lucy se encontraba caminando hacia su casa después de regresar de una misión junto a Erza, Gray, Natsu y Happy la maga celestial suspiro con cansancio de nuevo se quedaría sin la mitad de su recompensa por los destrozos que había causado el DS de fuego.

-Lucy-chan ten cuidado te puedes caer.- le gritaron a la rubia los barqueros al ver las piruetas que daba la rubia.

-Lo tendré no se preocupen.- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa estirando sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio y no caer quería llegar rápido a su casa tomar un baño de espuma, y dormir hasta el día siguiente a lo lejos pudo divisar su casa no era la gran cosa pero era acogedora y se sentía en paz.

Una vez en su casa la maga celestial procedió a preparar su baño desnudarse y tomar un merecido baño de espuma quedándose dormida al instante, pues el aroma de las sales aromáticas más la velas la relajaron y se quedó dormida pensando en Natsu el baka, que le había rompido el corazón después de decirle que lo amaba este solo le dijo que lo sentía pero que él amaba a Lisanna.

_Flash back._

_Lucy estaba emocionada pues ese día le diría al dragón slayer de fuego que lo amaba. _

_-Ohayo chicos.- saludo la rubia alegre recibiendo una Ohayo de regreso por parte de los miembros de Fairy tail. _

_-Nee Mira-chan sabes donde esta Natsu.- pregunto la rubia con un leve rubor. _

_-Creo que iba a buscar a Laxus, para pelar no me digas que al fin le dirás que lo amas.- pregunto risueña la Strauss con una mirada picara. _

_-Hai, demo no estoy segura de hacerlo además no quiero afectar al equipo.- murmuro la rubia con tristeza. _

_-No te preocupes por eso además Natsu te quiere mucho estoy segura que te dirá que si.- contesto Mira emocionada pensando en todo el dinero que iba a ganar por la apuestas que habían hecho en el gremio ella al igual que Levy, Wendy, Droy y Max habían apostado que Natsu y Lucy terminarían juntos Gray iba en contra al igual que Erza, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow entre otros el resto solo esperaba los resultados todo esto a escondidas de Lucy. Antes de que Lucy pudiera responder Natsu entro llamando la atención de todos buscando a cierto alquimista de hielo. _

_-Princesa de hielo dónde estás?- grito Natsu buscando a su amigo/enemigo. _

_-A quien llamas princesa estúpida antorcha andante.- grito Gray indignado ambos llegaron hacia el otro, a una velocidad impresionante la rubia sabía que se iba armar una pelea entre esos dos así que decidió intervenir._

_-Gray, Natsu esa que viene allí no es Erza.- dijo Lucy haciendo que ambos magos miraran hacia donde, señalaba la maga celestial y efectivamente allí afuera se encontraba Titania comiendo una rebanada de pastel de fresa. _

_-Etto Natsu puedo hablar contigo un momento.- pregunto Lucy nervioso recibiendo un sí y una sonrisa de parte de Natsu. _

_Ya algo alejado del gremio Lucy no sabía cómo decirle al chico más despistado e infantil que conocía que lo amaba. _

_-Lucy antes de quiero pedirte algo.- dijo Natsu sonrojado y mirando a otro lado nervioso. _

_-De acuerdo dime que quieres.- pregunto Lucy pensando que el cerebrito de carbón le pediría salir. _

_-Quiero que me ayudesasalirconLisanna por favor.- dijo Natsu de manera rápida. El corazón de Lucy se partió en mil pedazos. _

_-Claro Natsu para empezar deberías ir a una misión con ella a solas y decirle lo que sientes.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa forzada. _

_-Bien eso are ahora que era lo que me ibas a decir.- pregunto Natsu algo nervioso después de haberle, pedido ayuda a la maga celestial. _

_-Yo te quería decir que me gustas demo eso ya no importa tu amas a Lisanna.- dijo la rubia en un susurro audible que fue escuchado por el Dragnnel. _

_-Luce yo lo siento pero.- el pelirosa fue silenciado cuando la rubia negó con la cabeza. _

_-Yo ya sabía que tu amas a Lisanna si te lo digo es para que me rechaces y yo pueda olvidar esto pero, espero que sigamos siendo nakamas.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tan falsa como la paciencia de Erza. _

_-No te preocupes siempre seremos los mejores amigos.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa tranquila sin saber el dolor que le provocaba a la rubia._

_-Hai.- contesto la rubia después de ese día las cosas se complicaron pues todo el gremio sabía que Natsu había rechazado a Lucy. _

_-Lucy te encuentras bien.- preguntaron las chicas preocupadas al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia._

_-Si solo necesito tiempo para pensar.- murmuro la rubia saliendo del gremio cada día la distancia entre ellos crecía Natsu pasaba más tiempo con Lisanna y está cada vez que lo miraba con Lucy se ponía histérica. El grupo iba en pedazos pero trataban de mantenerlo, unido pero con Lisanna era muy difícil ahora las misiones solo las hacía con Erza, Gray y Happy. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**En otro lugar de Fiore. **_

Se encontraban Sting y Rogue junto a sus exceed caminando sin dirección algún puesto que después, de los juegos mágicos estaban de misión tanto Minerva como el resto de los integrantes de Sabertooth habían cambiado después de la muerte de Jiemma y los juegos mágicos volviéndose más unidos.

-Sting hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto Rogue con voz fría y seria mirando a Sting.

-Pues vamos hacia Fairy tail quiero darle una paliza a Natsu-san.- dijo Sting de manera confiada y arrogante.

-Vamos Sting-kun yo sé que esta vez sí lograras vencer a Natsu-san y demostrar que eres el más fuerte.- apoyo lector con el dedo hacia arriba.

-Fro piensa que esto no terminara bien.- dijo fro a Rogue que solo miraba como caso perdido a Sting.

-Bien sigamos y busquemos una estación de tren de lo contrario jamás llegaremos a Fairy tail con tu pésimo sentido de la orientación, aparte de eso primero debemos cumplir con nuestra misión.- sentencio Rogue con voz de ultratumba al ver que el rubio estaba a punto de negarse le mando la mirada más asesina y letal que poseía.

-Bien, maldito Rogue nunca me deja divertirme.- murmuro Sting siendo escuchado por Rogue que lo miro con incredulidad.

-Pero Rogue tiene razón Sting-kun si no buscamos, una estación de tren jamás llegaremos y contigo como nuestro guía lo más probable es que terminemos perdidos.- dijo lector con burla.

-Fro piensa lo mismo.- murmuro el neko en traje de rana. Sting solo los miro indignado y con reproche.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**En algún remoto de las frías montañas…**_

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos índigo con destellos negros ojos grises tonos azules de mirada seria, fría y penetrante sonrisa sarcástica cuerpo delgado y de curvas pronunciada entiéndase por esto que tiene senos grandes, caderas anchas y un trasero firme piernas estilizadas y largas piel de porcelana su nombre Miyuki Uchiha se encontraba practicando el Ice Maker que le enseño Ur antes de morir a pesar de que ella no hubiera estudiado, a la par de Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia pues Ur no quería que ellos la odiaran al dominar los dos estilos de hielo por esa razón la entrenaba, en secreto cuando Ur le informo que debía marcharse junto a sus alumnos ella acepto sin problemas prometiendo, que seguiría entrenando todo lo que ella le enseño y se convertiría en una de las mejores alquimistas de hielo Ur le entrego dos cartas en caso de que muriera protegiendo a Gray y Lyon pidiéndole que se las entregara cuando terminara su entrenamiento y al parecer el momento había llegado.

-Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia prepárense para morder hielo es hora de demostrarles quien es el mejor alumno de Ur.- murmuro la chica que solo era, cubierta por un sostén negro y unos pantalones. Comenzando el camino hacia Magnolia para ser más específicos a Fiore. Sin ser consciente que, en el camino tendría muchos problemas para llegar con sus hermanos mayores después de todo Ur los consideraba más sus hijos que sus alumnos.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Fairy Tail. **_

Lucy estaba muy triste y Erza y Gray estaba en una misión así que le tocaría ir sola ya que necesitaba el dinero para pagar su renta.

-Mira-chan me das un batido de fresa.- pregunto Lucy a Mira que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Lucy-chan por cierto antes de que se me olvide Lisanna quiere hablar contigo.- dijo Mira antes de caer en K.O por una mesa que Lucy pudo esquivar pero Mira, no corrió con la misma suerte. Lucy solo miro el lugar con una gota de sudor en la cabeza si seguían, así el gremio seria destruido de nuevo y a ella sinceramente no le apetecía estar construyendo de nuevo por 5ta vez.

Lucy salió del gremio hacia la parte trasera donde se suponía que estaba Lisanna quien al parecer estaba molesta pero la rubia no sabía porque.

-Lisanna, Mira-chan me dijo que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Lucy de manera seria.

-Quiero que te alejes de Natsu y te largues del gremio.- dijo Lisanna con voz fría y una mirada llena de odio.

-No pienso dejar el gremio solo porque tú me lo pides además Natsu es mi mejor amigo al igual que Gray, Erza y Levy no los pienso abandonar solo por un capricho tuyo.- dijo Lucy firme y tomando a Lisanna, por los hombros sacudiéndola de manera fuerte sin saber que Natsu la estaba mirando.

-Lucy suéltame por favor me lastimas.- lloriqueo Lisanna al percatarse de la presencia del pelirosa.

-Luce suelta a Lisanna y no te le vuelvas a acercar además estas fuera del equipo.- siseo Natsu con una mirada de odio dirigida a la rubia Lisanna solo la miro con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Bien solo espero que no te arrepientas, de lo que estás haciendo Natsu porque después será demasiado tarde.- murmuro Lucy entrando al gremio sin mirar atrás todos, habían escuchado la conversación, como buenos chismosos que son. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de manera ruidosa dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules y aun pelinegro de ojos carmesí junto a dos gatos atrás de ellos se distinguía otra silueta pero no estaban seguros.

-Les importaría quitarse necesito hablar con Gray Fullbuster.- escucho Rogue que hablaron volteo su cabeza ligeramente encontrándose con una chica de cabello índigo y ojos gris azulados.

-Claro adelante.- murmuro Cheney de forma seria, Sting solo miraba con curiosidad a la chica.

-Busco a Gray Fullbuster.- dijo Miyuki mirando a Makarov que estaba sentando en la barra.

-Para que buscas a uno de mis hijos?- pregunto el anciano de forma seria.

-Al igual que el soy una alquimista de hielo y alumna de Ur y tengo que entregarle algo a Gray y Lyon.- dijo Miyuki observando como un chico de cabellos negro azulados en ropa interior se levantaba. –Así que tú eres Gray?- pregunto Miyuki.

-Si soy yo como lo sabes y quién eres?- pregunto Fullbuster con desconfianza observando que la chica ya no tenía puesta la camisa.

-Estas desnudo y esa es una de las tantas manías que tienen los que han sido alumnos de Ur quitarse la ropa sin darse cuenta y soy Miyuki Uchiha.- murmuro la chica como si ella no estuviera en ropa interior, al igual que Gray el resto del gremio solo tenía una gota de sudor al ver a la chica los hombres tenían un sonrojo y una hemorragia al ver a Miyuki en ropa interior.

-Deberías ponerte la ropa Miyuki-san.- murmuro Rogue con un sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado.

-De que ha… oh rayos en que momento me la quite bueno como sea Ur dejo esta carta para ti y esta para Lyon.- dijo Miyuki entregándole las cartas a Gray mientras Juvia asesinaba con la mirada a su nueva rival del amor.

-Oye Sting esa no es la amiga de Natsu-san.- dijo Lector señalando a Lucy en la barra.

-Si.- y antes de que Sting pudiera continuar Lector y Frosch habían salido corriendo para tirarse a abrazar a Lucy.

-Lucy-san/ Lu-lu-chan.- gritaron Lector y Fro abrazando a la rubia por el cuello siendo observados por Sting que miraba incrédulo como Lector lo ignoraba para irse con la rubia.

-Al parecer le tienen mucho cariño a Lucy es más podría asegurar que lector la prefiere a ella.- dijo Rogue con serio mirando con burla el tic en la ceja derecha de Sting.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

Lucy había salido del gremio junto a Lector y Fro a comprarles un helado de vainilla y fresa.

-Lu-lu-chan porque estas tristes?- pregunto Fro mirando con lágrimas a la rubia que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Si Lucy-san porque estas triste si tú siempre estas alegre?- pregunto Lector con cierta preocupación aunque no lo demostrara.

-Natsu me odia, me saco del equipo, me dijo que era débil y que ya estaba harto de estarme, protegiendo siempre y Lisanna me corrió del gremio.- murmuro la rubia llorando ninguno de ellos fue consciente que cierto chico rubio de mirada azul intenso los estaba escuchando.

-Y qué harás?- pregunto Lector conteniendo las ganas de llorar y Fro abrazaba a la rubia por el pecho mientras lloraba.

-Me iré me volveré más fuerte y le demostrare a Natsu y a Lisanna que no soy débil.- declaro la rubia poniéndose de pie mirando, con cierta incredulidad como una cabellera rubia, una negra y una de color índigo la miraban. –Ustedes escucharon todo lo que dije.- pregunto la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Te ayudaremos a entrenar porque nos caes bien Lucy pero deberás unirte a Sabertooth.- dijo Rogue mirando a la rubia con seriedad quien solo asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto la rubia mirando a la chica de cabello índigo que la miraba con curiosidad y cierta indiferencia.

-Mi nombre es Miyuki Uchiha soy una alquimista de hielo y fui alumna de Ur al igual que Gray, te ayudare a entrenar porque el hentai ese me lo pidió así que los acompañare pero de una vez te advierto que mis entrenamientos no serán suaves.- declaro con firmeza Miyuki, mirando como Lucy dudaba por un momento para después levantar la mirada con decisión.

-De acuerdo acepto cuando partimos.- pregunto la maga celestial a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Hoy mismo rubia así que prepárate porque yo el gran Sting Eucliffe te entrenare.- dijo Sting, con una sonrisa arrogante observando el tic en la ceja de la rubia.

-Cállate narcisista y tú también eres rubio baka.- grito indignada Lucy. Miyuki y Rogue, solo suspiraron y se miraron de reojo para posar nuevamente su mirada en esos dos rubios escandalosos.

-Rubia loca y bipolar.- dijo Sting con burla.

-Maldito Sting bee.- dijo la rubia entre dientes disfrutando el tic que le dio al rubio al escuchar el apodo.

-No me llames así rubia loca.- gruño Sting. Fro y Lector solo observaban divertidos de un rubio a otro hasta que se percataron del aura homicida de la alquimista de hielo y el DS de sombras.

-Sting bee tú también eres rubio.- gruño en respuesta Lucy sin percatarse del aura homicida de sus otros acompañantes.

-Ustedes dos si no se cierran la boca los convertiré en una paleta.- susurro de manera tenebrosa la Uchiha con una mirada tétrica y aura oscura.

-A-aye sir.- contestaron los dos rubios con miedo al ver las sombras de Rogue bajo su capa y cierto destellos de hielo en Miyuki.

-Bien en ese caso vámonos.- ordeno Rogue, mirando a todos fríamente hasta toparse con una mirada igual de fría.

-Ya deberías saber que a mí no me intimidas Cheney.- murmuro la Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado. Los rubios solo miraron el duelo de miradas y se alejaron unos cuantos por si las dudas.

-Se llevan bien no crees Sting bee.- murmuro Lucy con miedo a ser escuchada por esos dos demonios.

-Eso parece rubia pero lo mejor será no molestarlos mucho.- dijo Sting sabiendo lo tenebroso que podía ser Rogue. Lucy solo asintió de acuerdo.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**Y bien que opinan les gusto la historia tiene alguna sugerencia no sean muy duras esta es la primera que trabajo con esta pareja por lo general mis fic son Sasuhina, Itahina y Lukahina y el más actual es un Jellalhina. **_

_**Bien por lo general yo hago esto pero jugaremos un juego yo pondré cierta estrofa de una canción y ustedes tendrán que decirme como se llama la banda o el artista a quien le pertenece la canción así también tiene que poner el nombre de la canción deberán contestar por review o por un p.m. empecemos… **_

_**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself **_

_**Dejen review onegai nos leemos pronto y se cuidan. **_

_**Matta nee…. **_


End file.
